creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LOLSKELETONS
__NOWYSIWYG__ Hey, I'd like to thank you for the little welcome on my talk page even though I'm pretty sure you're supposed to due to being Admin, it's still always nice to be welcomed with open arms! WhySoScared? (talk) 00:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) WhySoScared? QS, Jeff formal what is QS and Jeff formal? hello and thank you for the welcomeing! i am sure you have a lot to do, so i shall go on my way, thank you very very much :) V. The Loner (talk) 03:12, June 19, 2014 (UTC)V. The Loner Hey, I'm new to writing pastas so can you head over to my page and read the one about the slugs? I want to know if it's good enough to be on the site and I'm not hurting any of the rules here, thank you! WolfSphere (talk) 00:35, June 20, 2014 (UTC)WolfSphere Ok so today I went to go on creepypasta like I usually do but this time when going on to the normal creppypasta website I was greeted with a age verification asking my age. Well I'm 13 so I put down the date and it said that if I could not answer honestly then they could not let me on the website, so I'm very confused! Is there a way to fix this problem and if so please tell me. Thanks in advance, Cartoon Reaper. cen i do dis Can I upload a Hashtag template on here? I know we have a Greentext template, but I think that it would be for funz if we had a hashtag template. Can I? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 04:07, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I need help. I want to write a pasta and I want it to become a hit like slenderman and jeff. How do I though? For example, where do I write it on the website? Just wondering why my pasta was deleted - My Demented Eden Sorry to Bother You With Chat Shit Title says it all. There's pretty much an issue on Rule 21 on the chat rules, the slurs. Since you and Maria had said that it's a petty ban to actually ban users, and they deserve a kick, can you change that rule to say "It's a kick, then warning first for any usage of slur, then a one day ban for anyone who uses it again." So, yeah. It can end this dispute if it was changed. Sorry to bother you with this stuff. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:58, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I'll have to agree that a final verdict is so much needed. I practically see the punishment being changed. It has been going from warnings, to bans, to kicks, to bans, to kicks again, etc. Practically nobody is sure about what the proper punishment is, and well, several of the Moderators are leaning towards the automatic ban way, as that's the way it's stated in the rules. I personally have no preference, so I can't really say I have the right mindset to force a definitive answer to this matter, so sorry if, well, I haven't taken action about it. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 03:07, June 24, 2014 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Chat_Guidelines?diff=809388&oldid=795106 How's that? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:46, June 24, 2014 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS, You have banned me for an offensive name. If you look at my previous history you will see that the ban has been lifted because my name is a place and thusly cannot be considered offensive. The ban has been lifted before and I was not causing a ruckus (unlike the bunny porn links being posted by another chatter). Please reconsider your ban and swiftly have it removed. If you do not then we will reckon with whoever the higher authorities must be. Thank you for your careful consideration on this matter. Regards, Auschwitz Gas Chamber (talk) 23:47, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Questions I have been doing some minor edits to Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story, 50 Foot Ant's First Story, and 50 Foot Ant's Second Story. (Mainly because I enjoy the hell outta the story and while reading, I figured 'why not edit some small issues I notice'.) I noticed that the the author has a number of stories in that series posted after those three and was wondering if the other stories were not uploaded due to a copyright issue (I believe the author has an actual book out on Amazon on the first one.) or if it was an issue of time spent? If there is no issue, can I get the other stories up on this wiki? If you haven't pieced it together, I am woefully uneducated on the rules pertaining to uploading stories that are not OC. No real rush on a response, I recently put in my two weeks notice (Found a better job.) and just realized I was gonna have a bit of down-time between them and was gonna give 'em a read-thtough and though I could do something extra-productive while reading. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:23, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi LOLSKELETONS Thanks for editing my user page format. Couldn't figure out how to do it so just left it. Rinskuro13 19:36, June 26, 2014 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Hi, im IsolatedNightmare. I am here to ask why you keep deleted one of my pastas. I am not sure why, and I wish to know if there was something that did not meet the sites standards. Thank you for reading. IsolatedNightmare (talk) 21:13, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :) I got you, thanks a lot for the help. By the way, is the date and time meant to appear next to your signature? It doesn't seem to be happening here... -_-" Oh well. Rinskuro13 you will regret what you have done... Wow, thanks again! Rinskuro13 19:41, June 27, 2014 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Can one chane their signature? Mind Doing This For Me I want my moderator rights taken. I cannot deal with this bullshit that's going on in the chat during its nighttime shift is driving me fucking nuts. I can't handle this bullshit anymore, and I want to take a break from the right. So, can you do that for me for a little bit? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 04:54, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yeah. Also unlock Hidden's talk page. I tried to leave a warning on her talk page, but it wouldn't let me since it was admin-protected. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 04:56, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry for the spam. Fuck this, I'm retiring from my chat mod rights. Since this site's chat is too fucked up in its head anyways. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 05:13, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Deletion without a reason? Hey LOLSKELETONS, sorry to bother you but im wondering why did you delete my creepypasta and only say it didnt meet the community standards and not a specific reason? i want to know the reason so i can fix upon it. Aura Death (talk) 05:45, June 30, 2014 (UTC) hey lolskeleton how to improve my creepypasta (that you always delete it)? Fesaan8 (talk) 07:45, June 30, 2014 (UTC)FESAAN8 About the chat Why is the chat shut down? Gjlewis 08:38, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I received news about the chat shut-down. I, like all, support that those from different timezones will be made chatmods! Mobile Task Force Unit: Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the Facility (talk) 10:59, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat: Perm or temp? So, is the chat shutdown permanent or temporary. Most admins are saying it's temp and I didn't want to say anything to the contrary without being sure. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 18:12, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat Since there is a bit of debating on it, I think you should step in a clarify once and for all whether chat is permanently shut down or not, so we all know and can put the issue to rest. Just saying. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 18:46, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :It's temporary, for now. Skelly came on the Trollpasta chat and said that it's temporary for three weeks. I forgot what had happened when he said "We'll see.", but I think that if all the problems come back, it'll be shut down for good. Idk. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 18:56, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I said ''at least three weeks. I still think that's way too short. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:57, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat In that case, mind if I make an official announcement? I think one is very needed, to dispel all the myth surrounding this shutdown, but I'll wait for Guy's reply. I also think it being a permanent thing would have been a cool thing, however, maaaaaaaybe, and it's a very big 'maaaaybe', two months of a cooldown would be enough to weed out the worst part of the chat, and give time to at the very least get everything ready for when it comes back, in terms of severity and absolutely zero tolerance for bullshit. I'll go with whatever Guy says here. If he supports your possible plan for it to be temporary, then goodie! If he dislikes it and would like the chat shutdown to be permanent, then goodie! Because either way would work wonders for the site. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 19:02, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :No need to make an announcement. :Mystreve (talk) 19:05, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chat Business I think the end of summer would be best. Well, perm would be best,but for now. . . The fact that the majority of chat users DON'T use, enjoy or care about the site, yet we waste so much time trying to maintain the place is ridiculous. Besides, We let them elect mods, demote mods, vote on the establishment and abolishment of rules, they've had their say in shutdowns and various proposals. It's our fault when chat doesn't work, though. If they're upset about an increase in time, they can keep up their exodus out of the site.--ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:20, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :I think that since it is temp, so far as I can see, when it does come back, have a zero tolerance policy of some type. Basically, have a Penalty for causing bullshit, as Reading suggested above. Or even make it to where you have to make some kind of contribution. :Basically, clarify: Chat is a priviledge, not a right. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 19:25, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Sounds good. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:27, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Welp, just to throw in my two pennies (That's about how much my opinion is really worth.) I think that we need to put something concrete about the time length of this hiatus from chat. We have blogs and forum posts speculating about the chat closing and an official message would help to dispel some of those rumors/misinformation. I would like to see the hiatus from chat go on a little longer than last time as the previous one did help to dispel some of the drama (At least for a time.) although I am not sure how a zero tolerance stance would work. Maybe we should use the is time period to brain-storm a bit on the situation and how it can best be dealt with. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:44, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::See Thread:336803. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:45, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::Immediately after posting my message I saw the thread, beat me to the punch with that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:52, June 30, 2014 (UTC) The Legend of the Hightown Crow Can you delete this until I'm finished revising it? Thanks. --I fucking love bread (talk) 20:55, June 30, 2014 (UTC) My VCROC Application Can you set a deadline for my VCROC application? Likferd (talk) 23:51, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat Chat isn't showing up on my device. Could it be my laptop? Vacation Hey, just dropping a line to let you know that on the 5th, I am going on vacation for a week and a half. I'll probably still be able to get on to the wiki and do some work, but am leaving a message just in case there is an issue. Regardless, I'll be hanging out with family and friends so I probably won't be able to contribute as much as I currently am doing during this period. I'm sure the wiki will just fall apart without me. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:03, July 1, 2014 (UTC) FFA Story So I'm doing edits to 50 Foot Ant's Third Story and putting thoughts/sound effects into italics. It'll take a while, (1/5 down) but thought I'd just mention it so we don't have a conflicting edit issue because that will make my heart sad to proof-read all that and then have it go sideways. :Gotcha, I'm gonna be editing/proof-reading it for the next couple of hours, just for a frame of reference. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:06, July 1, 2014 (UTC) - Hello, I'm FrenchTouch. Sorry to bring this up, but what exactly happened with the chat ? If this question shouldn't be asked here, I invite you to talk about it in one of my principal wikis, if the question simply shouldn't be asked, I'm okay with that, but since I come to this wiki only for the chat, I think I should know a bit about its problems. Sorry, again, and thanks for your understanding, Regards, FrenchTouch (talk). My story got deleted after 7 months you deleted my story The man that makes stones it said it will be deleted for grammar reasons this was when i first made it i fixed the grammar and it was done the story was not getting deleted but when i came back on here to show a friend my story and it was gone i am very upset. why was it deleted now and not then? i want a explanation to why it happened i used to like this site but now every time i come back here i remember this what's the point of making stories if there just going to get deleted i also spent a lot of work on it for it just to go in seconds. i feel disrespected i understand if the delete was in a week but 7 months Ryanjames1411 (talk) 15:45, July 2, 2014 (UTC)ryanjames1411 tellin u sumding So... Bitter is blocked on any wikia that he's at because of some heavy trolling (and I mean '''HEAVY' trolling, like making an account to make fun of a user on here). I don't know how long the wikia site block is, since staff are the only ones that know about the block. User:Likferd Here's his profile, in case if you don't believe me. Also. u forgawt 2 updayt de potmz egein zomg zomg Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:54, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :This is very disappointing. I had high hopes for Bitter. :Mystreve (talk) 17:12, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :Same. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 17:23, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :Bitter was pretty much one of the few Moderators I had faith on. This is certainly a harsh blow --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:19, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :Bitter told me to leave this message here: ::This message is to clear up confusion, disappointment, and anything else that needs to be addressed. I've asked SOMEGUY123 to deliver this message on my behalf. Its purpose is to clear up any confusion regarding my ban. Please listen intently. ::I was asked by multiple users in the Trollpasta Wiki Chat to retrieve a picture of Maria in order to get an idea of what she looks like. I found it and linked the image. As an inside joke, I decided to create another account called "BenjaminMaria" with that image as the avatar. The intent was to join the chat when Maria logged on with the phrase that it was originally uploaded with. ::In order to see if Maria was online, I joined the Community Central chat. She was not online, and I did not say anything in the CC chat. Weaver, whose current username is User:WiIlow, followed me in a misguided attempt to stop nonexistent drama. Although I'm not completely certain what he told them, Weaver proceeded to report me to Wikia staff. He sent a message to SOMEGUY123 via PM in the Trollpasta chat immediately after, stating "He's fucked." ::I logged out of the account. Shortly after, I signed off the computer. About 30 minutes to an hour later, I turned the computer back on to do some editing on Creepypasta Wiki. That is when I discovered my account User:Likferd has been banned for three days for "creating a troll/impersonation account." ::Is this a fitting block? I don't know, but I do believe it was a misinformed one considering how I was not present to explain the situation to Wikia staff. I do not think anyone is necessarily "in the wrong" right now; Willow was trying to stop what he thought was drama, Wikia staff were acting on what evidence they had at the time, and my motives were sorely misunderstood and labeled as "trolling." ::To prevent further embroilment and unnecessary dissension, I will not be contacting Wikia staff concerning this matter. My block is only for three days, so I can patiently wait it out. As a final statement, I would like to say that the actions I have made today, whether good or bad, do not necessarily impact my ability to do well as VCROC. You will see that even today, I made several useful edits, a trend I hope to continue in the near future. All I ask of you now is to consider what I have said here in order to make a more informed decision regarding my eligibility for VCROC. Thank you. :SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:32, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :The statement still doesn't excuse the actions. Why would you go ''out of your way to hunt down a photo of Maria, make another account, then try and approach her with it?? That is harassment. End of story. How would you feel if someone did that to you? Maria seems to be very guarded with her identity, and that is totally her right. For you to do this crosses the line. This really is unacceptable and quite frankly infantile behavior. While I think Bitter is indeed a talented contributor to this site, this very much changes how I consider him to be going forward. :Mystreve (talk) 18:50, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :Tbh, I find that these actions are more a reflection of his overall maturity, which is being shown to not be that good. Whereas he has been mainly mature in the past, this was largely uncalled for, and quite frankly, offensive. Not only is the fact that he fell into peer pressure to do something wrong immature, the fact that he was going to go even farther with someone who I can confirm is very protective of her identity is an extreme blow to my faith in him. I will not be suspending my vote, but I will be changing it to oppose until he can redeem himself. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 19:12, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :I thought he knew better than caving into peer pressure, and what makes it even worse is that it was for such a stupid, infantile and rather meaningless thing such as this. Really, Bitter, what kind of people do you choose to listen? I thought you had better common sense than that. You screwed up ''royally --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 19:34, July 2, 2014 (UTC) : Props on coming up with a clever account name. But you kinda failed when it came to the pic. That is not me you silly goose that is my brother. How it got onto Wikia is a rather longish story involving several people that are long gone by now. Anyway impersonating people is bad mmk? Lil' Miss Rarity (message) • Wednesday, July 2nd 2014, 23:26 :New message from Bitter: ::I would like to apologize for my actions. Although I was not being purposefully malicious, I did cross major boundaries by creating an account with Maria's real name even if the picture uploaded was not actually Maria's. I know that she is protective of her identity, and the fact that I created the account with this knowledge was, as Mystreve said, infantile. I acknowledge that this was not a mature thing to do, and that I could have damaged a person's self-concept if the picture really were hers. I say this sincerely to every person who has supported me and to Maria especially: I'm sorry. What I did was wrong, and it won't happen again. ::Now, I notice some of you have questions that you would like answered. I'd prefer not to have a long, drawn-out conversation on Skelly's talk page, so please direct all inquires to Likferd@hotmail.com. Thank you. :SOMEGUY123 (talk) 11:38, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Possible spam This user ECookiessFTW, has posted the same thing 3 times on a Herobrine page, and it is a lot of text. Luigifan100 (talk) 19:20, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Please Delete. My blog post Am I A Quality Writer? ''should be deleted. I'm pretty sure I can't delete blogs on my own, thanks. CassistRabbit (talk) 06:58, July 3, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Spam Comments On the Amazing World of Gumball - The Grieving, a peroson spammed the same comment several times. I've already blocked him, but my phone will not let me delete the comments. Can you get them? [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 21:21, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Reply. No. Exile Badguy (talk) 23:16, July 3, 2014 (UTC) My Thread? Hey Skelly. A little while ago I made a thread about adding more moderators to the chat. When you shut it down, it had mostly supports, and considering the fact that you also closed and passed Fatal's thread with mostly supports, I was wondering if my thread would pass too. You didn't really leave any notifications if it passed or not, if I remember clearly you only left the reason "housekeeping". I was wondering if the thread passed, and if it was not enough time to decide, if the thread could be reopened. Thanks, and please get back to me when you get a chance. --The Damn Batman (talk) 00:08, July 4, 2014 (UTC)The Damn Batman Hey der skellay Hey, can I see that template that you had created to prevent people jumping on the same boat for an article that had the most votes than any other article? I wanna test something new in either A. the Trollpasta polls B. the Spinpasta polls or C. both polls. I actually wanna see if that forgotten plan will actually work on those polls, since there had been some issues like that (such as the other PotM nominees had 1 vote, while Polish Nap Experiment had gotten 12 votes on Trollpasta, and Jeff the Killer's True Origins had 4 votes, while Ticci Toby had 1 vote). Can I? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 01:33, July 4, 2014 (UTC) (warning: totally random) I shall now eat your skull. I, The Varknox Lord, eats skulls and hearts. I will eat yours now. Get rid of Exile Badguy now! I can't stand him he needs to get banned!!!!! :Last time I checked, not being liked isn't a reason for someone to get banned. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:31, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Nvm, he has already been given a one week ban for being incendiary on the WW. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:33, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Some of my recent posts are getting taken down I did a few posts on the chat discussion page and some of my posts are getting deleted can you please tell me why lol Favor Any way you could add a rule for nominating a PotM? I noticed that sometimes a user will nominate ''several as is evident on the current nominations page. I think users should only be allowed to nominate one (or two at the most if they're that moved) since only one is picked ultimately against the others that people nominate anyway. A new user who really likes a story and wants to nominate it might feel intimidated seeing another user going ape-shit with nominations. Seeing one user nominate several just looks messy and weird. TL;DR: One nomination per user, per month plz. Mystreve (talk) 17:00, July 7, 2014 (UTC) hello..i am new here so i would like some tips please..if that isnt to much trouble Unfinished. The hood This page is unfinished. However, it is filled many grammar and spelling errors, that I would suggest immediate deletion. --TotemUxie (talk) 19:43, July 7, 2014 (UTC) THE BLOOD KEEPER Hello. I'm just noticing this now, but it does not say "written by pokemongreen3867" on the bottom of The Blood Keeper like it does on my other pastas. I know it's probably my fault, but could you please fix this? I would greatly appreciate it. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 19:51, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Deletion appeal A user blanked the deletion appeal. (didn't like the response, I guess?) I just pasted it back in. :He re-uploaded, so I blocked him. Then I noticed he blanked his deletion appeal, and then I extended the block and left a message. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:49, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok you deleted my story, and I mean this with no offence. I don't care. I know it probably would be deleted. But I have one request, could I have a word doc or a way to copy paste it so I still have it for my personal use. I don't know where to request this otherwise so i figured I'd just use your talk page, thank you. H240 (talk) 21:55, July 9, 2014 (UTC)H240 Hey, you said my article didn't reach wiki standards. I'm not done with the story and I plan to edit it later. -MaddyDash09 Re-Uploading Im sorry I didnt see the message until after I re-uploaded it. I put up a deletion appeal so please look at it as soon as you can. Thanks Welp, that was fun... Deletion Appeal conflicting edits madness! (Three for three.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:05, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Question Is it okay if you could move this deleted page: Pocoyo - Todo termina ahora to the Trollpasta Wiki? I would contest its deletion, given that I made it, but I feel that I wasn't on top-form at the time, and It was probably impossible to rescue from deletion anyway. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 12:19, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Creepypasta Of The Month Hello good sir. I just wanted to bring to your attention that Fatal Disease has nominated 8 different pastas for Creepypasta Of The Month and I believe they are all his own. I wanted to make sure you knew about this. If you already knew, then I'm sorry to bother you. Have a good night! FaptainFordsworth (talk) 04:49, July 11, 2014 (UTC) One nomination per person, and you cannot nominate your own material. I know I abide by that, so everyone can too. ClericofMadness (talk) 06:23, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :This rule should probably be added to the nominations page. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:26, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::This all sounds super familiar. Scroll up :P ::Mystreve (talk) 12:50, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Creepypasta Of The Month (again) Thank you for the response. I checked and most of them were created by him. Also, the reason I mentioned him nominating 8 pastas is because I thought one user could only nominate one pasta at a time. So I could nominate more than one? FaptainFordsworth (talk) 00:36, July 12, 2014 (UTC)